Electrical connectors are often used to provide a convenient and secure way to electrically couple two more electrical conductors to one another. For example, some electrical connectors may include a first part for coupling to a first electrical conductor and a second part for coupling to a second electrical conductor, and the two parts of the connector may be designed to be connected to each other so that the first and second electrical conductors are electrically coupled to one another. Some connectors may be designed for connection and disconnection without tools, and some connectors may provide a more secure connection than other types of electrical connection, such as those that use wire nuts and/or electrical tape. In addition, some connectors may be designed to comply with various certifications set by certification organizations, such as Underwriters Laboratories (UL) and Canadian Standards Association (CSA), which may establish standards for various characteristics of the connector.